prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Saying Goodbye
Saying Goodbye is the fourteenth episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary Trinity grows tired of Jon's jealous ways. Nikki and Brie continue their feud. Nattie and TJ are devastated when they have to euthanize their pet. Recap So, let's get the depressing part of the latest "Total Divas" out of the way first: Natalya and Tyson Kidd's (TJ) beloved pet cat, Gismo, is on his last legs after suffering a stroke, and the couple is left with no choice but to euthanize him when it becomes clear that his quality of life won't be up to par. Given that Gismo kept Tyson's company throughout his recovery, the poor guy's passing hits him particularly hard. So much so, in fact, that Tyson's nearly unable to bring himself to compete in his first match back from injury. Of course, he battles through the pain, but the loss hangs heavy over the Kidd/Neidhart clan ... until a solution is reached and Tyson brings home a new kitten, who is immediately doffed in a goofy pink bib and christened King Louis. As Lemmy once said: bow down to the King While this takes place, Nikki Bella's long layoff is starting to raise issues with both WWE management and Brie Bella herself as to how serious she is about getting back in the ring. Nikki insists it's a priority, although she seems a bit too comfortable applying muscle stims to John Cena's pecs to convince anyone of this, and Brie and her twin have it out over a tense brunch with all the Divas in attendance. Nikki actually ends the episode on a bit of a down note when she and Eva Marie are bumped as Brie's valets during Night of Champions, though she resolves to both fight back from adversity and find some joy in her sister's burgeoning solo career, so the slump clearly won't last too long. For the second time in as many weeks, Jimmy Uso (Jon) and Naomi (Trinity) are butting heads. First, it's over the outfit Naomi picks for a JET magazine shoot – it's a bit too skimpy for Jimmy's taste – and then over a plan by WWE executives that would pair Naomi with a new male Superstar. Jimmy's jealousy kicks into overdrive and he tries to nip the arrangement in the bud. Unfortunately, it lands Naomi in hot water with the brass and – more importantly – Jimmy in hot water with Naomi. It looks worse than usual for a while, though a heartfelt confession heals all wounds at the 11th hour. Image Gallery Saying Goodbye 2.jpg Saying Goodbye 3.jpg Saying Goodbye 4.jpg Saying Goodbye 5.jpg Saying Goodbye 6.jpg Saying Goodbye 7.jpg Saying Goodbye 8.jpg Saying Goodbye 9.jpg Saying Goodbye 10.jpg Saying Goodbye 11.jpg Saying Goodbye 12.jpg Saying Goodbye 13.jpg Saying Goodbye 14.jpg Saying Goodbye 15.jpg Saying Goodbye 16.jpg Saying Goodbye 17.jpg Saying Goodbye 18.jpg Saying Goodbye 19.jpg Saying Goodbye 20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #14 at WWE.com * Saying Goodbye on WWE Network Category:2013 television events